


Damage Twig

by ChangelingChilde



Series: Songs of Ragnarok [7]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde





	Damage Twig

I shall take up Lævateinn  
My damage twig  
And wound the world with it.

You, the gods  
made Ragnarok inevitable  
Tis but a mother's love.

You took away a father's joy  
And so in an age of horrors  
Shall he end the world--and good riddance.


End file.
